Every One Needs a Push
by agent curly
Summary: "There is a princess coming and I believe she will help Arthur understand his destiny. I thought that was my job. Your destiny is to get him there, to help him become the greatest king and unite Albion. So what's this princess to do? That is yet to be seen she can be his savior or she can be his undoing." A princess is coming to Camelot but what are her intentions?
1. Chapter 1

"Milady what about this one?"

A head of messy light brown hair peeked out of the pink floral changing curtain to see what her maid and one of her best friends had brought for her to wear. It was a strapless dark blue-purple colored dress about knee length.

"It looks beautiful except it's a bit improper it is suppose to be: a casual at home kind of dress, not a party dress… Or do I have some ball my parents forgot to mention?"

"No, milady there are no parties but your parents invited… Sir Gregory and his knights over."

The princess quickly frowned and turned around, "Ugh why, well this changes everything get me that hideous scarlet dress I shall wear it today."

"Bell, you despise that dress."

"No, I don't."

"You just called it hideous and I caught you trying to burn it a week after you got it."

Bella scoffed she remembers the day well, the dress was a gift from a lord at least five kingdoms away; as soon as he left the castle she had to wait a whole week to get the dress from her wardrobe and to throw it into the fireplace, but then Marriott had to waltz right in.

"Fine I despise the dress but there is no way I am to wear the purple dress that would be exactly what my parents would want and I don't even like Sir Gregory so why should I dress nice for him."

"Alright here and I thought you and Gregory were friends."

Bella grabbed the dress from Marriott and started to put it on.

"Yes we are friends and nothing more so why should I give him the wrong impression. Mari can you fasten up my dress I can't reach and I always get it wrong."

Mari shook her head and went to help her friend behind the curtain.

* * *

"Your Majesties, Sir Gregory is here his about to cross the front gate."

"Let him in we'll be on our way.'

The messenger bowed and quickly left his king and queen.

"Do you think our daughter would be pleased?"

"Absolutely not I dread a great horror is coming"

King Rezyn and Queen Niah stand up from their thrones and start walking towards the entrance gate.

"What you think Isabella well do this time."

"I do not know my queen but it is bound to be amusing"

"Then why do you keep trying."

"She is of age and should start looking for a husband."

A pair of hooves was heard and eight knights were making their way towards the monarchies. They quickly stopped and got down making way for Sir Gregory to walk right up to them and bow.

* * *

"Hey Bell, Mari, hope you don't mind."

"Course not Hanna, hi Ash."

The four girls were in the servant's quarters Marriott brushing Bella's tangled hair, Ashley crocheting a blanket while Hanna was playing with a ribbon.

"So, why did your parents invite Sir Greg and his knights."

"I am of age, Hanna."

"Oh, so is that why you're wearing that atrocity."

Some one said entering the room and sitting in front of Bella. Bella looked down at her lap embarrassed and ashamed.

"You know that you can wear the most hideous dress in the world, but still look beautiful."

Marriott finished brushing and quickly braided Bell's hair, "I think I have some work in the…"

"Stop right there Mari."

"Alright fine so do you guys want some privacy?"

"Its fine you guys can stay."

"Well actually we can't we all have to help to go back and help in the kitchens the cook is cooking a feast and we need to scrub pots."

"Fine just leave and go help."

The girls quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, once the footsteps started disappearing he reached out for her hand and they intertwined their fingers. She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder.

"So your of age."

"Yes"

"Who is it?"

"No one yet, my parents invited Greg over and you know."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course not If I'm going to marry someone I want it to be because the person actually cares and loves me and for me to return the feelings as well."

He quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek, she smiled softly and looked at him lovingly then leaned in till they met each other in the middle. He pulled back and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We should, I don't think I can do this anymore its not right or fair."

"What are you talking about Phillip?"

"Its not fair for you or me I cant marry you and I should be dead for just doing what I did."

"I don't care about stations and i wouldn't let anyone kill you."

He sighed in annoyance, "If Gregory asked you to marry him what would you say."

"No. I would say no right to his face."

"And if I asked you to marry me."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"I. I would say no."

He stood quickly and headed towards the door, "Goodbye then."

She jumped up quickly," Don't go."

He turned to look at her,"You just told me that there is no future for us so why do we continue."

"I didn't say that."

He took a short bow,"Goodbye milady.", then left.

* * *

"Sir Gregory none of that please we are friends and friends don't bow to the other."

Sir Gregory quickly got up and dusted himself off, "I apologize for the late arrival I would of come here sooner but your letter came in the middle of a jousting tournament and well I had to compete."

"Of course and I recognize Sir Leonardo and Sir Aragon but who are the others."

Gregory turned to look at the both knights mentioned and grinned Sir Leo was a tall man about 6ft has dark brown hair and is great with a cross bow but rubbish with a sword. While Sir Aragon has blond hair which is strange considering both his parents are raven heads and is good with combat, a sword, and crossbow but has a lousy rate of not going to practice.

"Umm men can you come form a line and introduce yourselves."

Gregory said sheepishly while one of the knights snorted. The Knights stood in a line and Leonardo told the king and queen their names. "From Right to Left: Sir's William, Ethan, my younger brother Fernando, Sir John, and Sir Caleb, you already know myself and Aragon."

"Of course well come along inside." The king said turning around and walking inside.

"I shall get some servants to take you and your knights to your quarters, you are aloud to wander about the castle just stay away from the dungeons and the west hall they are not safe at the moment."

The knights were in the armory sitting around.

"His majesty hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh shut up Aragon."

"By the way Greg: Its Men come forward and introduce your selves. Not: Umm, umm men please come form a line."

"Okay Caleb I know and thanks."

"You're welcome, but who are you trying to impress by having the title of _commander_."

"What you mean by impress?"

"We all know what he means and who."

"Leo is right we all know and I think, if I can confirm what my brother is thinking, a princess is involved."

"I do not wish to impress the Princess."

Sir John got up and went to sit next to Gregory.

"It's alright to admit it also I thought the princess would have been there to greet us."

"Apparently she got held back so does anyone want to practice the king did say he wanted us to feel welcomed."

Caleb nodded, "Ethan is right this may be a break from home but when we go back we should still be in top shape I say we practice in the training grounds."

* * *

She covers her self in a blanket and sobs; thinking about what she's done and lost.

"Arg. WHY!"

She reaches for the pitcher on her night table and throws it across the room, she throws it far but apparently not far enough to hit the wall.

CLINK!

It sounds as it hit the floor and the small amount of water that was in it comes out, but she could care less she just cries into her pillow. Her heart broken and her mind lost she lets it all go and just cries. She slowly gets out of bed and walks to her dresser, she takes out a pair of trousers and a shirt and stuffs them in a traveling bag, she pushes the bed and pulls out a brick from the wall she picks up a wrapped cloth and puts it in the bag as well. She picks up a pair of hiking boots she use to use and tried to make them fit in the bag.

She quickly picked up the pitcher, got a cloth to clean the mess, and after she finished she opened the door and ran.

* * *

A/N Can any one think of a better Title? If you can please PM me also tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

The king of Camelot was having dinner with his son and ward when hurrying foot steps and the door opening not so subtly were heard.

"Sire a letter has arrived from King Rezyn."

The king looked up sharply but surprised nonetheless, he quickly got the letter from the messengers shaking hands. "If that is all then I insist you leave so we can return to having our dinner in peace."

"Oof coourse Sire." spoke the messenger under the Kings sharp glare he quickly bowed and scurried out of there.

The young prince cleared his throat awkwardly, "Isn't King Rezyn known for, well nothing really he is suppose to be completely isolated no one hears of him except when he is out to sign another peace treaty."

"Indeed but he is indeed a good ally, especially in a time of war he is know to have the some great trained knights that are nothing but loyal and brave."

Prince Arthur nodded and lifted his goblet for his manservant to fill up. "Don't forget about all the food that grows in his fertile land and he has a large life stock, not only that but when Camelot is in a time of weakness he is the only one who wont come and take over like a coward would."

King Uther smiled at his son he was proud to have a son to be able to take over once he was gone.

"So what's in the letter Milord." spoke the Lady Morgana for the first time since the dinner started.

King Uther quickly tore the seal of the envelope using a butter knife and pulled out a piece of folded parchment, which he quickly unfolded, and read. He's facial expression changed from calm to respectful to shocked, once he finished he folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He walked over to his chair and pulled it out then he sat down and started cutting of a piece of lamb, eating it as if the conversation about this foreign 'King' never occurred.

Arthur sighed he cleared his throat; the king looked up then went back to his meal. Arthur tried again "Mmhmm.". The king looked up then slid the envelope to him. "Next time Arthur, show some patience or at least some self restraint."

Arthur grinned, "Of course father." he re opened the letter and quickly scanned it. "Is what the letter says true father."

"Morgana looked up at her adoptive brother voice, "What does the letter say."

"It says that Princess Isabella, King Rezyn's daughter, is coming here, to Camelot."

"Why would she come over here, why would the King let her."

"Well Morgana, I think the king believes himself responsible for his daughter's depression state..." Arthur spoke then looked to his father for assurance when he saw his father nod he continued, "She is of age and the King believes he has pushed her too far, you see the Princess does not wish to wed; and she has demanded to go on a journey far away from her kingdom to clear her head."

"What you mean a journey, and how can the king possibly allow it."

"Morgana a "journey" is when a person travels from one place to another to explore, to have an adventure, to find a peace, a "journey" serves many purposes.", Arthur said in, well the same tone he speaks to his manservant.

Morgana scoffed, "I know what a journey is Arthur."

"Really because it doesn't sound like it if you're asking."

"You are the most…"

"Enough!"

Both the King son and ward quieted down and glared at eachother.

"You two are no longer children; Princess Isabella is coming and I want you two to be on your best behavior is that clear."

"Yes Milord."

"Of course father when have I ever, I promise I'll be on my best behavior…"

"Arthur I mean it if there is even one slip…"

"There won't be."

"There better not, and as for you Morgana I want you to spend time with the princess she'll need a friend here and who better that you."

Arthur looked at Morgana and nodded before standing up, "Well its getting late, Father, Morgana.

Arthur stood up and walked out of the great hall with Merlin on his tail.

* * *

"Have you ever met the princess?" Merlin said polishing the Prince's armor.

"No, the last time my father met King Rezyn he only had one daughter, now he has two daughters and a son."

"How old are they? The King's daughters and son I mean."

"The oldest daughter Princess Amelia is about twenty-three, but nobody knows where she is apparently she became a physician and is travelling, helping people along the way; she is also an amazing warrior, for a girl, and is great with mortal combat and a bow an arrow."

"She seems strong headed very wise."

"She has a sharp mind and its best not to get on her bad side, King Rezyn has trained both of his daughters since they were old enough to wield a weapon.

"Good to know so what about the other princess."

Arthur was about to reply but stopped. "Why, do you wish to know about them Merlin?"

"Well we barely know them and who knows what their intentions are."

"Do you know something your not telling me."

"No sire."

"Very well, Princess Isabella is smart like her sister, but prefers brawl over brain. She knows how to use a sword, never misses her target when using a crossbow, and it is rumored that she always carries a dagger. She is also very sympathetic and cares for her people and hates hunting for a sport. Oh and apparently she has no weakness, which I don't believe at all I mean everyone has a weakness."

"Really what's yours then?"

"My what?"

Merlin sighed and got up he managed to finish his polishing but knowing royal prattness he'll probably be mucking the stables next.

"Your weakness."

Arthur scoffs, "I don't have a weakness."

"But you said everyone had a weakness."

"Well I don't now come help me get ready for bed."

"Of course and you say you have no weakness; you the future King of Camelot doesn't know how to dress himself."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Ah Merlin you're late."

"How you know it was me."  
"You never learned how to knock or how to efficiently close the door."

Gaius said pointing at the open door behind his nephew, Merlin smiled sheepishly and closed the door then went to the table and sat down. "What's for dinner?" "Um…Stew, here you go." Gaius set down a bowl of funny looking stew down with some chunks of meat.

"Thanks I'm starving." Merlin said stuffing a whole spoon full into his mouth he paused and quickly swallowed. "Rat."

"How you know?"  
"It's not the first time, is there anything else besides vermin, to eat."

Gaius sighed, "I'm sorry Merlin I haven't had time to go the market and we're a bit bankrupt."

"It's fine Gaius, you know what I will just go to the kitchens and bring up a nice steak up, or maybe a small hare."

"No, Merlin you will not steal from the kitchens."

"Alright, so how long till we get some actual food."

"Next week or tomorrow if you go pick up some ingredients from the forest."

"Tomorrow it is. I'll ask Gwen for help."

"She has her own duties too you know."

"Course but I know Morgana and she would be happy to let Gwen off for the afternoon and as for Gwen she loves helping."

Gaius stood up and put the stew from the bowl into the pot.

"So how was your day?"

"The usual, 'Get this Merlin, Muck out the stables Merlin, Go polish my armor, Clean my room.' I mean seriously I know I'm a servant but still I do all the work and I can't even get a proper thank you."

Gaius sat down and face Merlin, "You do complain a lot any thing else."

"Some princess is coming over, just what we need another royal."

"Did Arthur tell you who it is?"

"Princess Isabella daughter of King Rezyn, Arthur tells me she's nice but lots of so called noble people have come over for all the wrong intentions."

"I don't think so the princess and her people are very kind, I remember a few years before the great purge this great man he was injured and instead of letting me help him he took me to his sick father to heal him first, they let me stay the night for helping them gave me food to eat water to drink and they were all from a far away village of, well you'll figure it out, might be feel a bit honored."

"What are you talking about?'

"You'll figure it out now of to bed."

* * *

"MERLIN!"

"MERLIN!"

Merlin turned then grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"MERLIN!"

"Alright you stupid overgrown lizard I'm coming."

Merlin got out of bed and quickly sneaked out of his and Gaius's chambers and just to annoy that dragon he started taking slow steady steps.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin let out a sigh and quickly went to the cave that King Uther put the dragon in the Great Purge. He saw The Great Dragon Kilgharrah.

"Well what ya want."

"There is a princess coming and I believe she will help Arthur understand his destiny."

"I thought that was my job."

"Your destiny is to get him there, to help him become the greatest king and unite Albion."

"So what's this princess to do?"

"That is yet to be seen she can be his savior or…"

"Or what?"

"Or she can be his undoing."

"I thought Mordred…"

"Oh he is but she might just be the push to get him there, you must save her remind her that there is always a clear sky after a dark storm."

He lifts his wings and flies away.

"Oh come on that's all. How am I suppose to help her!" Merlin sighed and went back to his dorm quickly sneaking past Gaius and going back to bed.

* * *

A/N I hope the characters are not too much out of character, i think i did pretty well with them. I hope you guys are interested to continue reading. Also it would be good if i new what you think of the title, the new characters, anything really. Oh and I'll post in a weeks time by then i hope i can at least get a good amount of reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Father I wish to speak to you." Isabella said walking into the middle of a court session quickly wiping a tear away.

"Isabella I'm sure it can wait I'm in the middle of," he pauses looking up at his daughter for the first time since she arrived, "excuse me" e sands up and leads her out of the room.

"What's wrong Bella, are you alright?"

"I wish to leave." Isabella said sniffing and trying to look stronger than she felt.

"What do you mean 'leave'. Do you want to go riding?"

"No I mean I wish to leave… on a journey by myself."

The king looked shocked at his daughter why would she wish to leave she always seemed so happy here at home.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't believe I can stay here any longer I wish to travel like Amy."

"Your sister left because she wished to help others with her skill you just want to leave to travel no I must forbid it."

"Please father I can take care of myself you of all people know that. I won't leave forever I just can't be here I wish to travel get my mind off things."

The king sighed and shook his head, "I'll talk about it with your mother if we both agree you can go tomorrow first thing in the morning since you're so eager. If we don't you stay; now go to your room and get cleaned."

"Thank you, father." Isabella quickly hugged her father and ran of back to her room where Marriott was no doubt waiting for her and leaving her father bewildered before walking back to his meeting.

"There all better and your room clean so now can you tell me why you had a tantrum."

Marriott said the room now immaculate and the princess in a green dress with diamonds on the hems, around the waist, wearing a diadem with an emerald in the center, and her hair loose.

"I was forbid from training with the knights while Gregory is over unless I asked permission. I convinced the king to let me anyways so let's go I'll change in the armory."

"Really, that's what happened and there is no way I am going to carry your armor all the way down there."

The maid-servant said point to the armor near the window.

"Alright I'll just go without armor this dress is long enough to be proper but short enough not to fall, easy to move in and since I'd be fighting with boys it be a good advantage."

"You are joking aren't you?"

The princess shook her head and grabbed her sword. She nodded to her servant and left.

"MARRIOTT ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!" the princess yelled turning left and heading for the stairs.

Once both ladies reached the training grounds they saw Sir Greg sparing with Sir Caleb while the rest of the knights surrounded them.

It was hard to see who was winning but after a while the knight spread a bit to see Sir Caleb on the ground with Sit Greg holding a sword to his chest, before helping him up.

Three minutes earlier…

"You're going down Gregory." Caleb said striking repeatedly against Greg's shield obviously on the offense and about to win. When Aragon randomly wolf whistled and patted Ethan who was next to him and signaled to look behind them where the Princess was making her way over with a serving girl.

"Cough, Princess, Cough."

"Very subtle E." Aragon said everybody getting closer and blocking the princess view.

Caleb quickly let himself fall, "Well come on make this look good."

Present…

Princess Isabella makes her way towards the knights and claps slowly, "Very good Greg you've must of gotten better if you can beat Caleb."

"I wasn't that bad." Gregory said taking offence he knows he isn't that great at fighting compared to Caleb but that didn't mean he was bad.

"Sure, you must be slacking of Caleb." The princess said addressing the knight.

"Indeed I have." Caleb said coming forward and extending his hand for Isabella to take. Isabella just shook her head and hugged the knight.

"Since, when are you so formal with me?"

"Sorry," Caleb said letting go of the princess with a small smile on his face. "I'm guessing you aren't here to just watch."

The princess smiled her reputation was obviously known and she was pretty sure Caleb would remember what a great fighter she was.

"In that you are correct Sir Knight but first will you not introduce me the rest of your companions." Isabella said in her most regal voice.

"You remember Leonardo and the guy who's making faces at him is his younger brother Fernando." Caleb said making Fernando sheepishly put his hands behind his back. Caleb shook his head and decided that the rest of the men could introduce themselves.

"I am Sir John, milady." John replied before bowing.

"Well, Sir John please call me Isabella."

Sir Ethan stepped forward and introduced himself and Isabella told him the same thing she told John.

Finally Sir Aragon came forward and stuck out his right hand for the princess to take, once the princess took it, he turned it over and kissed it. "I am Sir Aragon and I must say you are even more beautiful than that of how Gregory described you, your highness."

"I am a princess, Sir Aragon, not a queen and really Gregory said I was beautiful, because if I remember correctly and I'm quite sure I do. Gregory said that I looked like a horrid toad and that in the place my heart should be was a black hole." Princess Isabella said glaring at said knight making him go red.

Sir Aragon cleared his throat causing the princess attention to turn back to him, "If this how toads look like then they must be the most beautiful creatures in all of the kingdoms and if you indeed have a black hole in the place your heart should be it must suck away all the darkness in you because I truly believe I have an angel here before me."

Isabella blushed and had to restrain herself from giggling that was one of the cheesiest things she has ever heard and this knight was obviously going to get annoying if this is how he acted.

The princess was so lost in thought about what a wanker this knight must be that it took a small nudge from Marriott to bring her back.

"Thank you, although I am no angel."

Sir Aragon smirked, "Oh I must disagree, so your highness what is the other reason you're here."

The princess grin fell but she quickly smirked, "I was here to challenge Caleb, but I believe I found a better opponent to challenge."

Caleb, Leo, and Greg quickly grinned at this and they waited in anticipation for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Really am I correct in guessing I am this person you wish to challenge."

"Yes you are," Isabella said taking her sword from Marriott. "do you accept."

"Well milady I cannot accept it would be completely unfair since I have the advantage and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

All the knights and even Marriott winced at the comment this was not going to end well.

"Oh trust me Sir Knight; I won't be the one getting hurt."

The knight scoffed before getting into a fighting stance.

Ten minutes later Sir Knight was on the ground with a certain princess holding a sword to his throat. The princess quickly stood up and gave her sword to her maid-servant

"Marriott take this back to my room and meet me at the stables I feel like taking a ride." Marriott quickly hurried off into the palace.

The princess turned to the knights, "Well this was lovely but I must go." The princess quickly curtsied and left, a smirk on her face, and leaving the knights completely befuddled looking after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Niah was pacing back and forth, "Do you think we put too much pressure on her."

King Reyzn sighed, "Please sit down. I don't know if we put pressure on her but she is of age and needs to get used to it. One day she'll grow up and she has to learn to stay here or else every time she gets crossed she'll want to leave."

The queen quickly made her way to the bed and sat down next to her king. "Why would she want to leave Embrolin.

"I wish I was wrong and that maybe it was not I who has been the cause of our daughter's sudden behavior. Perhaps she should leave I could sent her to Mercia."

"I don't think Mercia would be the idle place the king there is vile and I heard the whole kingdom was in anarchy."

"You are actually agreeing?" The king questioned.

"It well help her learn and I doubt she'll stay for long." The queen said hoping her daughter would change her mind.

"So should I send her to Caerleon up north or Camelot south west from here."

"In Caerleon a winter storm approaches I got a letter from Queen Annis; she wants to know if we could sent some food up there all their crops won't survive the weather and the knights haven't been having any luck hunting for food."

The king nodded, "Of course I'll put Lord Nicholas in charge of the crops and meats well send to them. So that leaves Camelot unless they're at war or in some natural disaster."

"No they aren't."

"Alright," the king said walking over to his desk and sinking his quill into an ink jar.

"Camelot is a two weeks ride ,but if she takes the various short cuts and steers clear of trouble she should arrive in five-six days give or take a few."

"Alright then shall we go tell her or wait till dinner?"

The king looked outside to see her daughter riding out of the stables her maidservant behind her. "Wait till supper."


End file.
